1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable support and, more particularly, to a foot rest support which can be adjusted in both height and width.
2. Description of the Need for the Invention
Many persons, particularly elderly and disabled persons, often desire to have an accessory, such as a foot rest, which can be used in a variety of ways. In one usage, a person might wish to elevate the foot or both feet in order to alleviate a physical condition, such as pain that is occasioned by having the foot occupy a restrained position for a prolonged period of time. In other usages, the foot rest can provide a suitable support when the person is seated or is in a position where such support is desired.
Various solutions have been proposed which typically are complex and costly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a support that is inexpensive and simple to construct and can meet the requirements of persons who wish to support body appendages such as legs in order to satisfy a physical or exercise requirement.
In accomplishing the foregoing and related objects, the invention provides a rest member having a support surface, and a stand for the rest member which has a plural multiplicity of apertures in the support surface for receiving the stand to permit the adjustment in height of the support surface with respect to the stand.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the stand is an expandable and contractable member associated with the rest member. The expansion and contraction of the stand can take place inwardly and outwardly.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an object to be supported can be positioned on the rest member which is slidably adjustable for one setting of the rest member with respect to the stand and is slidably adjustable at a different elevation of the rest member for another setting of tile rest member with respect to the stand.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the stand is formed by a plurality of tubular members which are movable relative to one another. Each tubular member has a leg extending to an upwardly disposed connector that forms an acute angle with respect to the leg. The upwardly disposed connector extends to a downwardly disposed connector attached to another leg. A rod is inserted into aligned legs permits relative movement between the connected legs.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the rest member includes multiple pairs of elongated apertures of different lengths into which the stand is inserted.
In accordance with the method of the invention for supporting an object, the steps include (a) providing a rest member having a support surface; (b) forming a plurality of apertures of different lengths in the support surface; and (c) positioning the rest member on a stand therefor with respect to the apertures; thereby to permit the adjustment in height of the rest member with respect to the stand.
The method further includes the step of expanding or contracting the stand associated with the rest member, with the contraction possible after expansion or vice versa.
The method also includes the step of expanding the stand inwardly and outwardly and the step of positioning an object on the rest member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the step of forming the stand by a plurality of tubular members which are movable relative to one another. Each tubular member can have a leg extending to an upwardly disposed connector that forms an acute angle with respect to the leg. The upward connector can be extended to a downwardly disposed connector attached to a leg.
The method also includes the step of inserting a rod into a leg of the stand to permit connection to another leg, and relative movement between the connected legs. The rest member can be provided with a plurality of elongated apertures of different lengths into which the stand is insertable.